


Улыбнись мне (Smile for Me)

by PANDAR



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Airport AU, Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, Kid Fic, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PANDAR/pseuds/PANDAR
Summary: Ты уснул, а я принялся корчить рожицы твоему ребёнку, чтобы развлечь его, из-за чего стюардесса приняла нас за пару.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 9





	Улыбнись мне (Smile for Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Smile for Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253604) by [the_rat_wins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rat_wins/pseuds/the_rat_wins). 



> Название от «Leaving on a Jet Plane» John Denver.
> 
> [](https://radikal.ru)  
> 

Йен первым замечает парня, когда они ждут посадки. Ещё раннее, слишком раннее утро, и парень почти засыпает на своём месте, одна рука покоится на чемодане, другая висит на потрёпанной сумке с подгузниками.

А вот его ребёнок полностью проснулся и бегает кругами по всему залу ожидания, останавливаясь только для того, чтобы осторожно перелезть через ноги людей, бормоча «постите меня, звините» мягким голоском.

На третьем круге он задерживается у окна, выходящего на взлётную полосу, и широко раскрытыми глазами наблюдает за скользящими мимо самолётами. Он трётся носом и рукой о стекло, оставляя на нём небольшое жирное пятно.

Парень резко поднимает голову и смутно озирается вокруг.

— Ев, — зовёт он. Затем, подтягиваясь в сидячее положение и поняв, что не знает, где малыш, произносит громче:  
— Ев!

Йен наклоняется вперёд, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом, затем кивает, указывая на окно. Парень видит своего ребёнка и с облегчением откидывается на спинку сиденья, протирая глаза тыльной стороной ладони.

— Чёрт, — бормочет он.

Затем он, кажется, вспоминает о Йене и кивает ему. Йен улыбается. Парень выглядит измотанным, но определённо… всё ещё довольно горячим.

— Эй, приятель, иди-ка сюда, — он негромко окликает ребёнка, и тот поворачивается и бежит к нему, взволнованный. Парень раскрывает объятия, и Ев забирается к нему на колени.

— Идишь самоёты? — спрашивает Ев, указывая пальцем.

— Да, чувак, я видел, — отвечает парень.

— Мы поднимемся в самоёт? — предполагает Ев.

Он протягивает руку и ощупывает отцовское лицо, растирая туда-сюда его щёку.

— Ага, чуть позже, — отвечает парень, с терпением бо́льшим, чем можно ожидать от кого-то, чьё лицо мнут, как пластилин. — Эй, приятель, хочешь перекусить? Или сока выпить?

— Нет! Самоёты! — громко восклицает Ев.

— Да-да, хорошо, все тебя поняли, спасибо, чувак. Ты готов к полёту. Сейчас.

Йен улыбается. Здорово, когда люди болтают с детьми, как будто с кем-то из своих друзей или других взрослых. Лип говорит, что это лучше развивает языковые навыки, однако все они по-детски лепетали с Лиамом, получается, не особо это и важно.

(На самом деле, Фиона всё ещё иногда разговаривает с ним как с ребёнком, хотя Лиам сейчас уже школьник и в его домашнем задании по математике деление в столбик.)

Ев ёрзает на коленях у своего отца, но парень снова начинает клевать носом.

Йен становится беспокойным, когда путешествует, поэтому он не смог бы сейчас заснуть, даже если бы захотел. Он вроде как хочет подойти и поздороваться с мальчуганом, предложить поразвлекать его, пока парень немного поспит. Тот действительно выглядит так, будто нуждается в подобном предложении. Но есть ли не жуткий способ сказать: «Привет, я только что встретил тебя, и это безумие, но ты выглядишь чертовски разбитым, так что, может быть, ты позволишь мне присмотреть за твоим ребёнком?»

Скорее всего, нет.

К счастью, прежде чем он успел обдумать эту мысль, женщина по громкоговорителю объявила о начале посадки на их рейс через десять минут. Ев повизгивает, подпрыгивая от возбуждения, отец морщится и прикрывает ухо ладонью.

— Эй-эй, успокойся, ладно? — просит парень, но не злится. — Эй. Ев, — его голос всё ещё спокоен, но серьёзен, и Ев перестаёт подпрыгивать и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него широко раскрытыми голубыми глазами, — веди себя хорошо, пока мы будем в самолёте, ладно?

Ев кивает с таким серьёзным видом.

— Потрясающе. Спасибо, приятель.

Парень чмокает мальчонку в щёку, а Ев хихикает и снова бьёт его по щеке. Парень строит какие-то рожицы, которые явно нравятся его сынишке, судя по тому, как тот хлопает и ухмыляется. Йен не может удержаться от улыбки при виде того, какими счастливыми выглядят эти двое.

Объявляют посадку для пассажиров с детьми, и парень подхватывает ребёнка, сумку и чемодан, каким-то образом умудряясь пронести всех троих к сотруднику авиакомпании и через ворота. Йен смотрит ему вслед, немного любуясь видом и вроде как сожалеет, что ничего не сказал, хотя парню сейчас явно хватает забот, и он, вероятно, не хотел бы, чтобы какой-то случайный чувак приударил за ним в половине шестого утра.

Рейс с открытой системой рассадки пассажиров, но Йен проходит на борт ближе к концу, потому что проспал будильник и прошёл регистрацию уже в аэропорту. Вероятно, это не совпадение, что среднее место позади Ева и его отца является одним из последних не занятых. Каждый старается сесть как можно дальше от потенциально шумных детей.

Йен засовывает рюкзак под сиденье и устраивается поудобнее, достав наушники. Он пропускает мимо ушей инструктаж о безопасности и, наконец, начинает дремать прямо перед взлётом. Но глухой рёв двигателя и давление в ушах не дают ему уснуть, когда самолёт начинает движение, а музыка никак не помогает расслабиться.

Он вздыхает и тянется к экрану перед собой, решив посмотреть фильм, когда видит яркий голубой глаз, наблюдающий за ним в просвет между сиденьями впереди.

Как Еву удалось попасть в такое положение, остается только гадать, но его отец явно не в курсе. Йен украдкой бросает взгляд на людей по обе стороны от него: спящего бизнесмена и худую похожую на хиппи женщину в больших наушниках, полностью поглощённую романом в мягкой обложке.

Йен снова поднимает взгляд и снимает наушники. Ев продолжает пристально смотреть на него, поэтому Йен улыбается и слегка машет ему рукой. Даже сквозь узкую щель между сиденьями Йен видит огромную улыбку, расцветающую на лице Ева. Потом малыш забирается ещё выше, — может быть, на подлокотник — так, что его голова высовывается над спинкой кресла.

Он с энтузиазмом машет Йену, а затем предпринимает амбициозную, но обречённую попытку схватить Йена за волосы, которые, вероятно, стоят торчком и находятся в полнейшем беспорядке, так как он буквально скатился с кровати и побежал к автобусу, чтобы добраться до аэропорта.

Йен перехватывает протянутую руку и вместо этого даёт ему пять. Ев хихикает и снова протягивает руку, так что Йен даёт ему пять снова.

— Мило! — комментирует Йен.

Затем сжимает пальцы в кулак, ждёт, пока Ев скопирует его жест, и даёт ему самый мягкий в мире удар кулаком.

А после растопыривает пальцы, словно изображая взрыв, и мягко произносит:  
— Ба-а-а-бах.

Это, по-видимому, самая крутейшая вещь, которую Ев когда-либо видел, потому что он взбирается по руке своего отца и выглядит так, будто собирается перелезть через спинку сиденья, чтобы добраться до Йена.

— Эй, приятель! — предостерегает Йен, протягивая руку, чтобы подтолкнуть его назад, как раз в тот момент, когда парень, сидящий перед ним, наконец резко просыпается и тянет Ева обратно к себе на колени. Затем он оборачивается и смотрит на Йена.

— Какого чёрта, чувак? — говорит он. Его глаза затуманены ото сна, но они такого же насыщенного тёмно-голубого оттенка, и Йен слегка зависает.

— О, прости, — бормочет он, — я всего лишь... э-э... пытался его развлечь.

Парень делает недовольное лицо, а затем смотрит на Ева, который до сих пор взирает на Йена как на Второе пришествие Христа.

— Ты докучал ему? — спрашивает парень, и через секунду до Йена доходит, что тот спрашивает _Ева_ , а не его.

Ев отводит взгляд от Йена достаточно надолго, чтобы серьёзно посмотреть на отца и покачать головой, один кулак теперь наполовину засунут в рот.

— Нет? Ты в этом уверен?

Ев кивает.

— Он действительно меня не беспокоил, — убеждает Йен. — Я имею в виду, когда мой младший брат был в этом возрасте…

— Всё нормально, чувак, не волнуйся насчёт этого, — обрывает его парень и довольно грубо отворачивается. Йен резко замолкает, моргая.

— Ладно… — говорит он. — Просто пытаюсь помочь.

— Ну, я всё понял. Спасибо, — огрызается парень, на этот раз даже не потрудившись полностью обернуться.

— Господи, хорошо, — бормочет Йен. Очевидно, Еву милый характер не от отца достался.

Парень наклоняется, роясь в сумке в поисках чего-то, бормоча Еву, который снова уставился на Йена сквозь сиденья. Йен улыбается ему. Это не вина Ева, что его отец — засранец.

— Держи, мужик.

Парень достаёт Еву какую-то игрушку, которую тот быстро засовывает себе в рот и очень сильно слюнявит. Затем протягивает руку через сиденье, чтобы вручить игрушку Йену. Это зелёный солдатик.

— О, ради любви, Ев, прекрати это, — просит парень, и теперь он выглядит просто смущённым. Судя по тому, что Йен может разглядеть по половине его лица, он, возможно, даже краснеет.

Йен наклоняется вперёд и берёт солдатика, обслюнявленного и всё такое.

— Это мне? — спрашивает он. — Ух ты, спасибо, парень. Это потрясающе.

Ев улыбается, и Йен улыбается в ответ.

— Могу я вам что-нибудь предложить, ребята? — произносит стюардесса, и Йен слегка подпрыгивает.

— Оу! Ох, апельсиновый сок, спасибо, — говорит он.

— А для этого малыша? У нас есть яблочный сок или молоко.

— О, я не... — начинает Йен одновременно с парнем:  
— Он не…

— Ох! О, Боже, мне так жаль! — волнуется стюардесса. — Я просто увидела, как вы играли, я не должна была предполагать!

— Всё нормально, — говорит Йен.

Теперь _он_ единственный, кто краснеет. _Какого чёрта_ , говорит он себе. _Теперь они оба думают, что я сумасшедший_. И он застрял, держа солдатика, покрытого медленно подсыхающей детской слюной. Неплохо.

— Молоко для нас обоих, пожалуйста, — заказывает парень. — Ев, ты справишься с чашкой большого мальчика?

— Ага, — говорит Ев с обидой в голосе.

У Йена есть сомнения на этот счёт. Лиам всегда был намного увереннее насчёт своих навыков обращения с чашкой, чем это было действительно оправдано в том возрасте.

— Ну ладно, посмотрим, — мрачно соглашается парень. Для него это явно проторённая дорожка.

— Э-э, — после ухода стюардессы неловко начинает Йен, просовывая игрушку между сиденьями. — Ты... ты хочешь его вернуть? — он не уверен, кого спрашивает. Ев отвлёкся на своё молоко, а парень, по-видимому, игнорирует его.

— Как думаешь, Ев? — наконец говорит парень спустя несколько мгновений, и это действительно звучит так, как будто он улыбается. — Это ты начал весь этот обмен подарками Секретного Санты. Хочешь, чтобы твой солдатик вернулся или как?

— Санта?! — оживляется Ев.

— Вот дерь.. рунда, — спохватывается парень.

— Ошибка новичка, — комментирует Йен, — вспомнишь Рождество в июле, и тебе предстоит очень долгое лето, чувак.

— Ну да, — соглашается парень, хватая солдатика, вытирая его начисто рукавом и возвращая Еву, — это лучше, чем слушать о... — он делает паузу, — Х-Е-Л-Л-О-У-И-Н-Е ближайшие четыре месяца. Больше никогда не хочу видеть ни одного набора с мини-конфетами, чувак. Ни за что. Он карабкался по стенам, как Человек-Паук, и вовсе не потому, что его костюм был настолько хорош.

— Слушайте, — вмешивается женщина, сидящая рядом с Йеном, опуская книгу и снимая наушники, — ребята, вы хотите сесть вместе или как? Могли бы просто попросить поменяться местами, когда поднимались на борт, знаете. Никто не хочет разделять семью, особенно если вы путешествуете с детьми.

Йен открывает рот, потом смотрит на парня, который тоже застыл.

— Ага, хорошо, — наконец находится Йен.

На данный момент это, вероятно, менее неловко, чем необходимость всё объяснять, верно?

Женщина встаёт и меняется местами с парнем, Евом и всем их барахлом, так чтобы они могли занять место у прохода.

Когда парень устраивается поудобнее, его нога оказывается в дюйме от ноги Йена, он наклоняется вперёд и шепчет на ухо:  
— Я Микки, ладно? Ну, на случай если эта хиппи, к примеру, попросит наше свидетельство о браке или ещё чего.

Йен чувствует, как его сердце подпрыгивает от того, как близко этот парень — Микки — наклоняется.

— Понял, — говорит он, — Йен.

Микки улыбается.

— Йен! — восклицает Ев и бросает солдатика ему в лицо.

✈️✈️✈️


End file.
